Killers
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Assassins. Brittany is a hired gun to kill someone at McKinley. She was playing the dumb blonde idea perfectly. But has she been spending too much time with Santana to do her job. What if they send in reinforcements to deal with her, and her best friend?
1. Oh Shit!

Killers

Hey Bitches! Ha ano love you really :) Hope you like this. It won my little competition so I'm writing it all. I know where I what this to go and I hope I can pull it off. Enjoy!

I stood in my basement, my Ak held between my fingers. The large square room was filled with fitness machines and other contraptions, including several large guns hanging on metal hangers on the grey walls of the cold room. Suddenly a wooden man with a weapon similar to my own sprang up. I spun towards it, destroying it just as fast as it appeared. Another came up behind me and I jumped to meet it.

I smiled. I was getting much faster. I walked over to the table to the right of the room and picked up my glass of water. After taking a long drink I reset the machine and continued my training. I knew I was taking to long. My employer, known as Barbara, called me every week asking for news on the killing and I sensed the annoyance every time I failed to give them the answer they wanted. I was terrified of that woman, like if I ever met her I was sure I would die just from fright.

I sighed, pushing my long blonde hair out of my eyes. I knew why I was still here. I think they did too. Santana. I loved her, with all my heart, and could not leave her. No matter what I had to do, I would stay as long as was possible.

"Hey Britt, I'm going upstairs, okay." Said Artie. I offered him a smile and turned my back to him to continue the training. Artie was a great friend, he knew why I didn't just finish the job and move on and he didn't ever try to make me change my mind. I pretended to date him so I could spend more time with him, so we could plan how to kill Mr Schue.

That it was Mr S made it harder to kill him too. I had grown to like the man over the past few months and hated the idea of murdering him. I sighed as I blew up another wooden image of him. It used to come so easily, killing people. But now that I had to get to know them, it had become difficult.

Barbara was still angry with me from the last phone call, I swear I could pretty much feel the spit through the phone that was probably dripping from her lips. I cringed, thinking of that viscous woman that I had never even met.

I sent bullets flying towards a manikin and sighed. I was bored with this life, moving ever few months and killing people every few days. It was exhausting.

I placed the weapon down on the table. Suddenly I heard it. A startled gasp. I slowly turned but I already knew who was standing there and it wasn't Artie. My best friend stood there, staring at me like she had never met me before. I slowly took a step towards her. Hopefully I could play this to my benefit, make it out as one of Brittany's blonde moments. But who knew how much of this the Latina had seen. If she had seen more than me holding a gun than I was screwed, and not in a good way. Fuck my fucking life!

"Britt" Santana muttered, sounding scared. Fuck she had seen a lot more that me holding the bloody gun! I walked over to her slowly, as to not scare her anymore. Santana backed away quickly, nearly falling over her own feet in fear and confusion. He face showed horror and sadness, but mostly heartbreak. "Stay away from me!" she spat up at me.

I stopped moving; a horrible pain spreading threw my chest. I was sure my heart was breaking and felt tears in my eyes. That was the moment I wished I hadn't befriended Artie. The idiot bloody walked down to the basement, yes walked! Santana diverted her attention to the now obviously not disabled boy. She jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor. "Ok! What the fuck!" she said, angry and confused. She turned to me. "You! What was that?" she said, pointing to the guns and the shattered manikins.

I swallowed my tears and looked her in the eyes. As soon as my sea blue eyes met her chocolate brown, it was like she read my mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I get it. You won't tell me." She turned to leave, but not before I saw the tears that were filling her eyes.

I reached forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She blinked and turned to me. I stared her in the eyes and put all my feelings into them. Her brown eyes hardened and narrowed. She pulled her arm from my grasp and started to walk toward the door, pushing Artie out of the way as she went. I met his eyes and fell to my knees, letting out a scream like a wounded animal. He watched me in obvious distress.

I let the tears fall as Santana walked up the stairs to the first floor of my house. She froze as she heard my sobs and I thought I saw she reach to her chest before she slowly turned to face me. Artie sensed that he was not wanted and quickly climbed the stairs. Santana sighed and walked to my side. "If you tell me what's going on I'll stay." She said simply. "If you don't I will leave." I looked up at her and she saw the fear in my eyes.

My head was filled with my inner turmoil. If I told her, Barbara would be angry and I was so scared I nearly fucking pissed myself at that thought. If I did not, Santana would leave me. I could not let that happen, I couldn't live without her.

I sighed and came to my conclusion. "All right, San. I'll tell you why I had the gun." I took in a deep breath. "I was sent to Lima on a mission to kill Mr Schue." I watched as she expression did not change and continued. "I have been here to long for my employers liking and she wants the job done. The thing is I cannot leave." I looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Santana."

Her hard eyes melted and hardened in five seconds. Her breathing became heavy, a sign that she was angry. "So you lied to me. About everything. I mean how much of what you told me about yourself is true." I failed to come with an answer and the love of my life smirked down at me.

"Thought so." She said. Santana shook her head and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. I sat down on the floor and felt a horrible searing fire spread through my body. If couldn't breath, couldn't move. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I curled up in a foetal position. I closed my eyes and shook as the sobs wracked my body. I drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

I know its short but I'm still getting used to writing again, I've been gone for 2 weeks and need to get back to my old self. I promise that I'll write longer chapters and they'll be much better than this crap.

**Please Review, Review, And Review!**

**Love you, **

**S**


	2. Love?

Chapter 2: Love?

Hey guys. I wrote this out before but my stupid laptop corrupted the file and I had to write the thing all over again. Curse the stupid laptop. Its not as good as it originally was cause I really did not want to write this again. I want to get to the good stuff. BTW please review. I have a bad habit of abandoning stories that do not get reviews. Enjoy!

I lay on the cool floor of my basement for god knows how long after I woke. At first I prayed that it had been a nightmare; that nothing had happened the night before. I knew I was lying to myself but I couldn't help it. I needed Santana to live. Like Rachel needed her voice.

I pulled myself to my feet and glanced at my watch. Shit! It was 7:30. I was sooo late! I flew to my feet and ran up the stairs to my room. After a quick shower I rummaged through my clothes to settle on a simple jeans and a t-shirt look. I didn't have anyone left to impress anyway.

I hopped into my blood red convertible and flew down the road, breaking red lights, stop sighs and the speed limit. Upon reaching the school I got out of the vehicle and ran into the school. I looked down at my watch. 8:15. Yes! 15 minutes left for class, how did I do that?

I was walking through the halls when I saw her. Clad in an outfit simpler to mine, with an expression that showed nothing, stood Santana. My heart did little flips and bounced almost painfully in my chest. I met her eyes and saw all the covered up feelings. Sadness, anger, loss and heartbreak. There was also an emotion that flashed in her eyes as she saw me. All my years knowing her and I still didn't know what that was.

Our gazes met and we shared a moment in the near empty halls. Suddenly my phone rang. I froze. I was **her** ring tone. Barbara. I swallowed and slowly brought the phone to my ear. "You! I see that Schue is still alive! That means you've failed to do your job again! Brittany I swear if you don't hurry up and kill the bastard I'll get someone out their to do it for you, and you know what that means!" my legs felt like jelly as she yelled at me over the phone. I swear I was terrified of that woman.

Of course I knew what she meant. I would be taken care of, and not in a good way. Probably killed in the same horrible was as Mr S. Barbara hung up the phone and I looked up. Santana had disappeared. But I knew where she was going.

I walked into the class, taking my time. We had assigned seats so the tan girl had to sit beside me. Knowing that everyone here wouldn't say anything if I failed to do the work, I zoned out and got to work on the real task at hand, killing my Spanish teacher. Barbara always says, get to know your victim. Know their habits, their likes, dislikes and even what kind of shampoo they use. I happened to know all of that useless info about the hopefully not soon to be dead man.

I lay my head down on my crossed arms, turning it to the right. Santana sat on that side and was staring at me. She knew whom I had to kill, and she didn't know how to feel, I could see it in her eyes. She quickly ripped a piece of paper out of her book and wrote something. She passed the note to me. _Meet me in the old locker rooms after class. _I was suddenly crushed with uncontrollable sadness and raised again by happiness.

Happiness that the Latina was at least willing to speak with me. Sadness that it had to be at our old make-out place.

The class dragged for me. All I wanted was for it to end so that I could get to the locker room and maybe talk Santana into not killing me herself. Finally it ended and I flew out of the room. Santana followed at a leisurely pace. I let her take the lead and walk us to the old rooms. I still don't know what Sue thought was wrong with this room, but she wanted a new one and what Sue wants, Sue gets.

The room had become near disgusting over time and no one cleaning it. The once white walls were stained a horrible green/grey colour and the windows had so much dirt on them that we couldn't even see out of them. But this was our spot. This **is** our spot.

As soon as the door was shut Santana turned on me. "Okay Brittany, I want the whole truth and I want it now. You give it to me and I stay. Don't and I will leave. Your choice." She said simply. Ouch! She had used my full name (never a good sign) and was speaking in short, clipped sentences. Suddenly I was scared of the smaller girl in front of me. Me, who had been killing since she was fourteen, was terrified of Santana, the girl who had never and would never ay a finger on me (at least not trying to hurt me). I could literally see stream flooding from her ears.

I was again hit by my dilemma. I couldn't tell her or Barbara would have me whacked. But if I didn't tell her, she would leave, and I could not live through that. I guess I only have one option.

"Okay San, you win. I'll tell you everything." Santana wore an 'Ya, I win' expression. She had gotten exactly what she wanted and loved it. I took a deep breath to steady myself and launched into my story.

"I was born in Thousand Oaks, California. My birthday is February 1st. Brittany Susan Pierce is not my real name. My birth name is Heather Elizabeth Morris. I am 24 years old. When I was 14 my dad died. My mother had never been around to begin with so I was put up for foster and adoption. My employer, known as Barbara, adopted and raised me. They trained me to kill. And so here I am. I was sent here to kill Mr Schue but…." I trailed off. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with that unknown emotion again, and a little rage too but let's not be too picky.

I breathed in and out slowly. I turned my back to her, not wanting to see her face at my next words "But then I met you." I concluded. There was a sharp intake of breath behind me as I winced. I just had to say that didn't I. Brilliant of me, scare the girl away.

Suddenly slim arms circled my waist and warm lips met my neck. Santana rested her head on my shoulder and took deep breaths of my scent. I leaned into her familiar embrace and closed my eyes, sighing. She followed my lead and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Santana snapped out of her lovey mood and back to fury. She met my eyes, fire burning in her own, and I was scared again. "So Brittany, Heather, whatever your name is, you've been lying to me. All this time you were telling me you loved me but it was a lie." I shook my head at her insane statement. How could she think such a thing?

She snorted and threw her heard back, smirking. "Right, so I wasn't given the privilege to learn you name, but you loved me." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm. I felt myself shrink away from her unwillingly, not wanting to believe that this was happening. Santana knew about my life and didn't care. Why did she think I was wasting my time in this dump? I could be in New York or LA but here I was in Lima, Ohio. Did she think I stayed because I liked the horrible weather and people constantly calling me dumb? Cause that really was great fun!

I felt anger rise up in my chest as she continued to question my intelligence and why I was even here and calling me a liar. But as soon as I looked into her eyes and saw the heartbreak that had multiplied by about a thousand, that fury melted away and it was all I could do not to run up and kiss her. Tell her that all she was saying was lies, that I was madly in love with her. That I would do anything for her.

Santana's sentences had become slurred and to high pitched for anyone besides maybe a bat could understand. I stared back at her, worry flooding my face as she succumbed to tears. My arms begged me to let them reach out and hold her, take away anything causing her hurt. I felt sick.

My love sat down on one of the benches and placed her head into her hands. She ran her fingers threw her hair, a sign that she was stressed. Again I had to stop myself from going to her aid. I was running out of excuses to explain why I wasn't though. Running out fast.

Suddenly my legs went against my wishes and jerked me to my feet. I walked over to Santana like a puppet on broken strings and sat beside her. She flinched away from me, as if I had burned her. My eyes filled with unshed tears at her move but none fell. Santana was the one in need of consoling not me.

I slowly reached my hand out to her chin, turning her to face me. She didn't fight against me. She seemed broken, like something holding her together had suddenly disappeared, leaving her in pieces. "Santana." I said, sounding out her name slowly. She met my gaze and I sensed the hurt in hers. Knowing that I was the cause of her hurt sent my heart into was I thought was a mini heart attack. It was as if my own body was punishing me for my actions. Not telling Santana had been nearly impossible but now it was all out there, for the Latina to see.

"Santana Lopez, I am hopelessly and completely in love with you. Nothing will ever change that." She chewed her bottom lip, still unsure. I needed her to understand how I felt. The idea of what Barbara would do if she found out was terrifying but the thought of losing Santana was worse. Much worse.

I thought of all I could do to help he learn so I did the one thing that had never failed me. I brought my lips crashing to hers. She froze but returned the kiss. Taking that as a good sign, I brushed my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Santana opened her mouth from what I was sure was habit. But I really didn't care. I expected her to bite me or push me away; screaming insults in Spanish that she though I couldn't understand.

I moaned and heard a similar noise coming from the tan girl. I'm not really sure how long we sat like that. I prayed to god to give me bigger lungs so I could hold more air and stay in this perfect moment. Because I knew as soon as we broke away it could go to ways. Santana would give me a quick kiss on the lips and forgive me or she would get up and leave. I had a horrible feeling that it could be the second one.

I felt her move away from me as my stomach dropped. I let her break the kiss and gave her space, just in case she was angry. Santana had a habit of doing things, then thinking about them and them killing the other person (or persons) in the equation. I valued the currant arrangement of my face too much to risk losing it.

Instead of the furious, 'I'm going to kill you now' look, I was met with eyes filled with what I knew were happy tears. Santana grinned and opened her arms to me. I smiled back and melted into her embrace. "I love you San." I said, as clearly as I could.

I felt more than saw her smile. It seemed to light up the entire room. I was pretty sure the weather improved too, but I wasn't sure with those windows. "I love you to Britt." We sat like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for a long time but the time flew. By the time I got a look at my watch, it was four o'clock. School was over. I pulled the now kind of sleepy Santana to her feet and hugged her once more for good measure.

The Latina smiled at me. "Sany, you wanna sleep over tonight?" she nodded out of another habit and we walked out of the old locker room, hand in hand.

Glee!

And so there I was. Cuddled up with _my_ Latina on the couch, watching some romantic comedy that I had lost interest in. I was to busy admiring Santana to do anything else, for the rest of my life!

He head rested on my shoulder, mostly because she was tired but still, it counted for something. It meant she trusted me. I made a silent vow to myself to protect her, no matter what it cost me. I lay my head on hers and sighed. She mimicked me and we both grinned.

That was the moment where all my plans to relax and get away from Barbara were ruined. A huge explosion erupted behind us. I pulled Santana under me on the couch to keep the rubble from hurting her. As soon as I knew it was safe I spun around to face my attacker. I was met with the barrel of a gun. I swallowed and heard Santana whimper behind me. I looked up to meet the eyes of the man behind the gun. Shock filled my own blue irises as I took him in.

Sam?

Oh Chiffhanger! Sorry guys but it need to be done. Now if you want an update, review! I wrote this listening to the perfect Brittana song: Jessie J- Who You Are and a depressing song that fit sad Brittana: Rihanna- Stupid In Love

**Now Review, Review, Review!**

**Love most of you, **

**S**


	3. Fight!

Chapter 3: Fight!

This is short but I'll update again soon if you review. I want at least 2 reviews or no more updates. Yea I'm a bitch at heart.!

"Sam?"

The word echoed through the room. Santana huddled behind me, her bad girl, Lima Heights image forgotten. I dropped into a fighting pose in front of her and quickly glanced around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. My eyes fell on the glass bottle me and San had been drinking from. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

Sam rose what appeared to me as an M4. He kept the weapon trained on me but kept an eye on Santana, in case she did something stupid. I looked around to meet Santana's terrified eyes. 'It's okay' I mouthed to her. She gave me a weak smile and backed as far away from Sam as she could.

I turned to him. "What are you doing here, Sam?" I asked, trying to buy time. He smirked. "As if you don't know. You don't think Barbara keeps and eye on her workers. She knows all about you little stunt with Santana."

With that he spun around, kicking me in the jaw. I fell to the floor, surprised by his sneak attack. I could faintly hear Santana crying out to me, but as a heavy boot collided with my stomach, I couldn't think of anything else but escaping the pain.

I rolled over, causing Sam to miss me and stumble backwards. I grabbed one of the bottles and smashed it. I saw Sam trip over an empty crisp packed and praised my mess. I ran to Santana, who was shaking with fright. "Are you okay?" she nodded but said nothing. I offered her a smile, which she returned.

"Brittany, behind you!" she screamed as Sam pulled his gun on me again. I grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed it away from me and Santana, burning my hands. The bullets tore holes in my wall. I winched in pain from my hands but continued to keep Sam as far away from my…well whatever, as I could. Remembering my promise to always keep her safe, no matter what, I leapt in front of the couch where the Latina still crouched.

Then I remembered something. Stupid Brittany moments! I spun around to face Santana again. She gave me a confused look as I pushed her aside as gently as I could and started to tear up the couch pillows. Suddenly strong arms gripped the back of my neck, lifting me from the floor. I heard Santana's scream of "Brittany!" as my airways were cut off.

I struggled to move the muscular hands that gripped my neck. Desperately needing air, I did the one thing I had always wanted to do. I brought my leg swinging back, right into his groin. He dropped the gun and I heard him huff behind me and let go of my, now slightly longer, neck. I fell to the floor and gasped for breath. Santana suddenly appeared beside me and helped me up. I pushed her behind me again, still winded but recovering. She gripped my arm, scared for me.

I covered her hand with my own to reassure her and jogged over to the couch again, dragging her with me. I dug through the ripped pillows and withdrew two handguns. I handed one to Santana, with the safety on so she wouldn't kill herself or something. I walked over to Sam's writhing form. "Why are you here?" I ask him again. After getting no answer, I rolled him over with my foot.

What I saw shocked me slightly. Sam whipped his hand around my leg and pulled me to the floor beside him. The gun flew from my hand and I groaned. Fuck me! What the hell? I opened my eyes to see the sight that returned all of my strength. Sam had gotten hold of his gun again and had it pointed at Santana. I primal growl ripped through my throat as I grabbed my own weapon from the floor and sent a bullet flying towards the blonde boy.

He grabbed his chest, blood spurting out of a good-sized hole I had created. He staggered forward to come to a stop before me. "She won't give up." He said, choking on his own blood. "She'll send more. You can't escape." With those last words Sam Evans dropped dead at my feet.

**So shit or not? Please tell me, Review! Love most of you!**

**-S**


	4. I Have To Leave

Chapter 4: I Have To Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Hey guys! Hope your liking this! It will finally get good soon! Promise!**

I saw as Santana stood in shock, not moving, barely breathing. I slowly lay the gun at my feet and approached the shacking girl. She allowed me to enclose my arms tight around her waist and whisper soothing word into her ear. I took this as a good sign.

Suddenly I realised. I pulled away from Santana and walked to the other side of the room, rummaging through cupboards and shelves, removing pictures, weapons, fake I.D's and other various things that would tie my face to this house. San stared at me in confusion until I saw her gather courage to speak.

"Brit-Brit what are you doing?" she asked in a small voice, laced with the fear and adrenaline that had let to leave her system. I froze and turned to face her. She seemed to sense the sadness in my eyes, as she took a step forward and look at me carefully. Knowing she was breaking down my defences, I turned away and resumed my search.

"Brittany!" she all but yelled at me. I shrank into myself as her words stuck my like a whiplash. I heard her approach me from behind and turned to meet her. There she stood, not a foot away from me, covered in Sam's blood. She was breathing hard and there was a familiar fire in her eyes. She wanted answers and was going to get them.

"Britt," she said in a quiet voice, brushing a stray hair behind my ear, "please tell me what's going on. Please." She begged. I found it harder and harder not to just spill it. I knew that she would figure it out after I had vanished, but she would not be connected with me. She would have no knowledge of where I had gone.

She brought a hand up too my check and brushed it lightly over the skin, begging with her eyes. I sighed. She wouldn't give up. It just wasn't like Santana to ever give up. I met her eyes.

"San, I have to leave." I said in a tiny voice, barely even noticeable. She retracted her hand in shock but didn't break eye contact. The brunette shook her head and grabbed my hands, stopping me from going back to my packing.

"Britt, please don't." she said, her voice shaking. I could tell she was going to say more but cut her off. I needed to get it through her skull that I couldn't waste time arguing with her about staying.

I brought my lips crashing down over hers, desperate to show all my feelings in that one kiss. I wrapped my arms tight around her and pulled her body against my own. I tasted salt on her lips and knew she was crying. I pulled away but didn't loosen my grip on her. She looked into my eyes and read my mind.

"Please." Santana said in a voice you could only call desperate. I brushed my lips once more over hers and sighed. "I love you, Santana. I always have and always will, no matter what." I said as tears crawled into my own eyes against my will.

Santana pulled me closer into a hug and took deep breath. I savoured her touch, knowing that this could be the last time I was ever going to witness it. I gathered all of my willpower and pulled away. Brushing my lips against hers for the last time, I gave her a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes and walked from the room.

Glee!

Santana's POV

I made my way home in a daze. Sam tried to kill us. Brittany murdered him. Brittz is leaving. I horrible pain filled my chest as that thought crossed my mind. I sat down on a bench and leaned my head down in my hands. I could feel the hot tears leaking from my eyes but did nothing to stop them. Brittany was leaving.

My whole body shook with the force of the sobs. I knew I probably looked stupid but I didn't care. Why was I so mean to Britt? Why couldn't I have just savoured my time with her? My chest was aching and I wished the ain would disappear but I knew in my heart why it was there. My heart was breaking.

Wiping my eyes, I got up. Who knew how many people Barbara would have out looking for us? Brittany would hate it if she were the reason I didn't get home and was murdered by someone I thought was a friend.

I started to make my way home in the light form the moon. Normally I loved the night and they secrets the dark held, but not tonight. Tonight the shadows held men with knifes tying to kill me. The stars held Brittany's eyes as they stared down at me in sadness. The trees creaked and shook in the night breeze and I jumped.

Breathing hard I glanced around in fright. I was alone; Brittany wasn't here to protect me from the terror of the dark. I suddenly realised something. I hated the dark when I didn't share it with the blonde. I hated most things, actually, when Brittany wasn't there with me.

My eyes full of tears again, I darted towards my home, wishing someone was there. Someone was there to comfort me and tell me it would all be okay. Someone to wake me up and tell me it was all a bad dream.

Bursting in through the door, I locked it behind me and sank to the floor. My legs shook and my breathing was coming in gasps. I couldn't catch it long enough to calm myself. I somehow crawled over to the couch and curled up, my arms circling my legs. Closing my eyes, the face of my blonde lover filled my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

Glee!

Brittany's POV

As soon as Santana left the house, I let the tears fall. I knew I had to do it but I **really** didn't want to leave her. I needed to keep her safe, and would do anything to make sure I did. Sighing I made my way over to the bed that Santana had so recently vacated. I breathed in, smelling her on the sheets and my chest burned. Tears started to fall, fast and heavy. I wished I could stay, but Barbara would kill Santana if we stayed together, and I would never let that happen.

Burying my face in the covers and taking deep breaths of Santana's scent, I let the tears fall. The deep breathing was helping me gain control of the situation but not calming me enough to help the pain in my torso.

Wishing that I could stay, I slowly felt myself drift off. Santana's face crossed my mind as I fell asleep and the pain disappeared.

**Next Chapter will be longer, I swear! I'll have it up soon, I just have to write the next chapter of Harper's island. :) Please Review, they keep me writing! I love you all and I'm sorry for not updating faster, I'm a bad person! :(**


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

Hey guys, sorry I was so long updating, I wanted to finish my other stories. And the lack of reviews discouraged me :( So read and enjoy.

Santana's POV

I woke the next day with my plan perfect. There was no way I could fail. I just needed to stop her, its not like that will be that hard, right? Suddenly it hit me. Britt would be going really early to avoid anyone noticing her. My eyes flew to my phone. 5:30, thank god!

I leapt from my bed and quickly dressed. I thought twice before leaving. If this works, I'll never see my parents again. I glanced around the room and my face hardened. There were no pictures of my family here, just me and my Britt. I breathed in, steadying myself.

Jogging over to the mess that is known as my wardrobe, I rummaged through it until my eyes fell on what I was looking for. I grabbed most of my clothes and shoved them into the tiny suitcase, having to leave most of them.

I grabbed the handle and left the house.

I think Brittany was excited to see me. She had been leaving her driveway when I blocked her with my own car. When I had jumped out, she had nearly run me over in surprise. I got into the car and told her I was coming and that I was legally 18 so she couldn't stop me from following her.

I not really sure what Britt thought of me, because she just looked at me for a few seconds and started to car. I guess she just knew I wasn't going to leave her alone so she gave up without saying a word. She turned to me though and met my eyes. I knew she was scared. She thought something bad was going to happen. I didn't care.

She begged me with her eyes to leave but I ignored her. I think she got angry when I put on the radio to drown out anything she said to change my mind though. Eventually she gave up. Personally I think she was happy that I was coming, but a part of her was not.

I have no idea how long we drove that night. I was sure I fell asleep for a while because suddenly we were on a boat, still in the car but on a boat none the less. Brittany looked exhausted, drained physically and emotionally. I felt sorry for her and did the only thing I knew how.

I hugged her tight as the vessel glided over the waves. Breathing deeply, she eventually fell asleep in my arms, I think I followed her lead because not a moment after it was daylight again and someone was banging on the window to wake us up and leave the ferry.

Brittany still seemed tired but drove on, desperate to make some space between Barbara and themselves. It was only when I felt the blonde droop from exhaustion at the wheel that I made her pull over for the night at some sleazy motel. We booked a room with the money that Britt had taken from her many accounts and settled down to sleep.

It was just like old times. We cuddled up on the small bed, holding each other as if our lives depended on it, and relaxed. We didn't talk, we didn't need to, just lying next to the other was enough to get our feelings across.

The next few days passed in a blur consisting of sleep, eating junk food and travel. I'm pretty sure we switched cars at lest five times by now, you know…grand theft auto. I think Brittz is worried that when we finish out little tour of the world that I'll keep up the habit, cuz I have to admit…its kinda fun.

That was when it all changed I guess. It started off as just another night at some crappy B&B or motel, I'm not really sure. We were both exhausted and just needed to lie down and sleep. We cured up on the bed, not unlike puppies, and were about to fall asleep when the fucking phone rang.

I groaned and watched at the near asleep blonde stirred and reached out for the one mobile that we had kept on us. Mainly for contacting Artie, who happened to be on the other end of the line. Brittany put the phone on loudspeaker but gestured for me to stay quiet.

"Hey, Britt." The voice coming from the phone sounded exhausted, like he had just run miles or some shit like that.

"Hey Artie. Are you okay?" the blonde murmured this in her half-asleep haze. I smiled at playfully punched her shoulder. She blinked rapidly and grinned at me, showing her, slightly messed up, teeth.

"Ya I'm fine. But you won't be." This shook Brittany out of the last of her sleep as she stared terrified at the mobile phone. "What?"

Artie sighed over the phone. "Look Brittany. Let me in alright. I'm outside your room." Both of us stopped breathing. How did he find us? If he could find us, could Barbara find us just as easy?

"W-what? How do you know where I am?" Brittany stuttered, untrusting of the boy on the other end, her friendship struggling against her mind.

"Britt, you have tracker in that phone. As soon as I hang up you need to get rid of it." Brittany dropped the phone onto the covers in between us, panic obvious on her features. "Fine, if your outside…then where are we?" the blonde asked this in a wavering voice and I knew she was scared.

Artie chuckled. "Britt, you _and Santana_ are at the cheap motel outside of Venice." I looked to Brittany. Since when did we get to Italy? She smiled and shrugged, going back to her conversation, gesturing that its okay for me to talk.

"Ok fine, I'll let you in. By the way, how did you know Santana was here?" Artie scoffed. "Britt I'm not stupid. She disappeared from Lima Heights the same day you left and she hasn't shown up to school. Everyone in Glee Club is panicking. They think you had a suicide pact but I prefer Rachel's theory… that the two of you have run away from the judgmental minds of Lima to begin you lives as young lovers together."

I growled. If I ever saw Ru-Paul again, I was going to kill her. Painfully. With Brittany's help. Suddenly an image of my favourite blonde in tight clothing and a gun in hand appeared in my head. _God, Brittz is a sexy assassin, I'm storing that picture away for later, _I thought as fantasy-Britt sensually licked the guns barrel.

I was jolted back into the real world as I saw B get up slowly and pull on a jacket and shorts. I watched as she grabbed one of the many guns on the bedside table and walked carefully towards the door at the other side of the tiny room.

My stomach twisted itself into knots as Brittany slowly opened the door, gun pointed straight ahead and ready to kill. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened to reveal Artie, alone…and out of his wheelchair I might add. He smiled at Britt and stepped past her into the room.

"Hey, Brittany." He chuckled as Britt refused to lower the gun and walked possessively in front of me. "Its just me, you can put down the gun."

Brittz rolled her eyes and set the gun down on the bed. She sat down but continued to watch Artie. "So…not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Brittany asked, getting straight to the point. Artie sighed.

"Britt, _she_ knows. Barbara knows that you've run off and has put a huge price over your head." He sighed again, "Both your heads." Brittany growled, which would have made me smile like an idiot if I hadn't just been told that there are people out there that would kill me for money.

Brittany hung her head in defeat. I knew that she didn't have an answer to this. I felt sick. We were going to die, probably painfully, and no one would ever know what happened to us.

Artie turned around and walked towards the door. Britt glanced up to thank him and he spun around, a handgun gripped tightly in his fist. Brittany flew back to grab her gun off the bed but found it missing. Artie smirked and held up her weapon, which he must have taken when we were in shock.

Brittany's face was confused and I knew she felt betrayed. "A-artie, what are you doing?" she stammered out. The man shrugged.

"Sorry Britt, but I need that money. I haven't been getting many jobs lately and I'm close to losing my house. When I figured out how much I could get for killing you and Santana, I felt a small bit of remorse as I went to buy more ammo…but that passed in a few seconds." With that he raised the gun at me.

Everything was in slow motion. I started to move but he fired. At such close range the bullet would hit me easily. I leapt from the bed but he fired the bullet with my name on it. I waited for the pain, but it didn't come. I glanced back in time to see Britt fall to the floor, grasping her chest.

Then it hit me. Britt just took a bullet for me. I glanced up at Artie, who's face held a sense of victory. Rage overpowered all my senses. I couldn't think, couldn't breath. Britt lay on the floor, curled up in a foetal position and was gasping for breath.

I took one look at her and knew what I needed to do. I leapt across the bed to the table. There were several large guns laid there but I picked up the smallest. My dad had thought me to use them…for self-defence. I spun to face Artie who had just noticed my disappearance, and fired the weapon.

Again, time slowed. I watched Artie's eyes widen in surprise as the bullet hit his stomach. He fell to the floor as blood pooled around him, withering in agony. That's when it hit me. Britt wasn't bleeding. I ran to her, ignoring Artie's pleas for help and fell to my knees beside her.

"Britt-Britt?" I whispered, terrified. She rolled over to face me, coughing. As soon as she saw my face she smiled weakly and began undoing her jacket. On the inside of the coat, there was protective padding, which had stopped the bullet from hitting her, just winding her. I sighed in relief and hugged Brittany tightly; pretty sure I wouldn't ever be able to let go.

"It's okay San." Brittany coughed out, breathless from the impact of the bullet. I smiled and leaned back to look her in the eyes. Suddenly I realised. I killed someone. I picked up a gun and shot a person. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

Sorry I was so long posting. I'll update again when I get more reviews! So review, review, review!

**Love**

**-S**


End file.
